HalfBlood
by VampireDingo
Summary: Kalina is a rare sort of vampire who tends to be a magnet for trouble.
1. Prologue

Many people know about vampires, although they don't know much about them. Like whoever said vamps cannot reproduce, well, they were right, for the most part. One should know, only female vamps can't reproduce, males can, although it's very rare and highly unlikely. If a male does reproduce, however, it is always with a human female, and the results are either, dead child, or a half-blood, like me.  
My father met my mother the year before I came, only, he never told her that he was a vamp. Soon, they married, and I came along, what a surprise. For five years my father kept our secret hidden, untill I was about five, and mother found me in a pool of blood, an intruder at my little feet, liking the blood of my hands with a large smile on my face. She washed me up, put me in new clothes, and placed me up for adoption. Typically, a vamp couple took me in as their own and raised me not to be, what other vamps thought, a true beast in human flesh. In order to help me protect myself from vamps that would want me dead, they bought me a katana made from pure silver.

Little did I know what was to happen ten years later.

And, by the way, my name, is Kalina.


	2. Chapter 1

I was only fifteen, or rather, just turned fifteen, when I found out what other vampires think of half-bloods.

It was on my birthday. I got out of bed early to see the rising of the full moon when, the doorbell rang. I thought it was someone come to visit us, maybe one of my, err, "new", parents friends, like the acctress, that detective my "new" mother can't stop talking about, or maybe someone new to meet. it was only when my "new" father, the chief fireman, grabbed my silver katana and pushed me under my bed with it when I noticed something was out-of-the-normal. Before long my mother ran in, gentally closing the door behind her. Loud footsteps came running up the stairs, I din't recognize them, they stopped as suddenly as they began. The silence was unbearing. My door flew open and multiple gunshots followed, I heard my mothers' scream. In frear, I turned myself invisible.  
"Where is the half-blood?" a rough vioce asked, oddly enough, it seemed familiar, as if from a distant dream.  
"Not n this house." father replied.  
A gun cocked. "Tell the truth, or you'll die like your wife, protecting a beast that needs to be destroyed."  
Father hesitated, then said, "I'll never tell you, of all people, where she is, even if I did know her whereabouts."  
The gun fired, its' echo driving into my heart, making my mind race for answers. Suddenly, he looked under the bed, frantically swinging his head from side to side, I couldn't get a clear view of his face, but I revealed the half-bloods signature trademark, a single fang from the right side of my teeth, to remind myself that I was born into power, and this, this idiot, was mearly bitten. I knew I outranked him, in power and status, even if he was older than me. Then, he dissapeared. Franically, I thought of all the vamps who could help, only one stuck out like a soar thumb, Mick , a P.I. that lived only a few blocks away, in his two-story apartment that doubled as his office. With that thought in mind, I waited the long hours to further ensure my safety to leave the house.  
I finnally left when I could no longer feel his heart-beat in the house. The moment I was out the door, I became visible and ran for Mick. I kept my hand on my katana at all times, and continuosly glanced back to ensure I was not being followed. It felt like an eternity before I was at Micks door. I knocked twice and waited, tears filling my eyes in the dark. This time it wasn't a long wait.  
"Kalina?" he asked.  
I nodded and tried to wipe some tears from my eyes. "Mick, quick, at the house, trouble..." I couldn't finish the sentance, but he got the idea.  
"Let's go and I'll see what I can do." he said, grabbing his shoes and jacket.  
When we got to the house, we discovered a blazing inferno. The firemen were there, some seemed horribly confused. The assistant chief spotted me and seemed to become more frantic.  
"NO! He's burnt all the evidence!" I screamed in pure anger.  
"What do you mean?" Mick asked.  
With a sobbing sigh I told Mick everything, not leaving out a single detail, even the bit about it being my birthday. When I finished my tale he focused into a conversasion a few firemen on rest were having.  
"Oh, the chief will kill us if we don't save his house." one said. Did they not know the chief was dead?  
"Where is the chief and his wife anyway? They're not outside with thier daughter." another stated, obviously they didn't know. Not long after that comment, a few firemen brought their charred bodies out from the inferno. Everyone stood in shocked silence, and I started crying heavily again. Mick even seemed close to tears.  
The assistant cheif came over to us, knelt down, and began to speak, "Kalina, I'm sorry to say this but-"  
"They're dead, I know." I said, cutting him off, "They were murdered in front of my eyes, they saved my life, and I couldn't save theirs." At that time I could barely see straight, "Mick, is your door unlocked? I need a place to stay."  
Mick mearly nodded, to amazed at everything that had just occured. As I turned to leave, the assistant chief grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around.  
"Listen, Kalina, your parents were murdered trying to save your life, you should at least bring one of my men with you, to keep you safe."  
I jerked my arm free of his grip and looked him straight in the face, teeming with grief and anger. "I don't know you very well but I know my past!" I yelled, " My real parents abandoned me at an orphanage and the couple that took me in have just been murdered trying to save MY life! And now it seems to me that YOU are trying to run MY life! Now, as ou can tell, I can take care of myself without your help!" I spun around on my heel and stormed off, leaving them staring at my back.

I was surprised when I got to Micks, his door was open, he had closed it before we left. Quietly, I drew my katana and grabbed my cell phone(see I'm ambidextrious) and called Mick.  
"Mick , Private Investigator." He said.  
"Mick, it's me, Kalina, someone's in your apartment."  
A pause, "I'll be right over, don't move." He hung up.  
The moment I slide my phone in my pocket, a young blonde girl came through the door behind me, and froze the moment she saw me. I signaled to her to be quiet, then pointed to the door. She came and stood behind me.  
It wasn't long before Mick arrived.  
"Beth?" He asked.  
"What's going on Mick?" she said.  
"Beth, listen, I need you to leave, this might get dangerous."  
She starred at him, "Mick, the last few times you said that I came in handy, even saved your life! So, I'm not leaving."  
"Mick, you get her out of here, I'll take care of the intruder."I said.  
He nodded and continued his attempt at getting her out to safety. I slowly advanced to the door, using my katana to open it slightly to get a good idea of where he was. He was in one of Micks chairs, facing away from the door. Suddenly, he turned around, and I knew how I knew his face, it was my father.  
Confusion and fear struck me at once, making me fall back. Mick ran up, grabbed my katana, and ran inside.  
"Why are you protecting a half-blood?" I heard my father ask.  
"Why are you trying to kill her?" Mick snapped back.  
He laughed, "Because,"he started, "she will become a beast that I created, and because I created it, I must destroy it."  
"She will never become a beast!" Mick almost yelled, "And if you wanted to kill her now, why not when she was much younger, when she was in your care?"  
Silence fell from the room like a heavy weight. "Because, I thought she was more human than vampire. And then my wife ran off, and she went missing. I thought she was with her, untill I found my dear wife, alone. She seemed almost happy that it took years to find her."  
Silence fell again, quickly followed by, what sounded like metal on metal, they must have been fighting. After what seemed like an eternity later Mick came out of the room, my katana was slightly covered in blood.  
"It is over." he said, wiping of my katana with his shirt. With a small sigh he handed it back to me, and led Beth out the door. I couldn't beleive it, everything was over, no more fear. Mick came over and sat down besides me.  
"We have to stay here untill the police arive." he said.  
"Now what? Where do I go now?"  
A small pause, then, "I guess I'll just have to take you in then. It is your birthday after all, so, happy birthday, Kalina."  
I hugged him. He seemed surprised, "Thank you Mick." I said, starting to cry.


End file.
